


Pretend

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is tired of the tension in the foundry so she forces Oliver to take a day where they pretend they have no responsibilities. </p>
<p>It doesn't go as planned but the outcome is better than she could've imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I had been having this idea in my head for awhile. I hope I did it justice because to be honest I'm kind of tired of seeing the whole 'something happens and then Felicity and Oliver have crazy hot passionate sex' thing. I love it don't get me wrong but I also wanted to see something where they were slow and gentle together cause it was special. Hopefully I did that idea justice. Please review and I hope you enjoy.

When Oliver and Felicity finally slept together it wasn’t overly passionate, it wasn’t a harsh and satisfying fuck against the foundry wall after a life or death situation. It did happen unexpectedly but it was sweet and slow and it happened after a day of happiness.

The weeks after Slade’s defeat were tense, they were oppressive in their uncertainty. The city was still in ruins, Detective Lance was still recovering, ARGUS was still lingering and Oliver was on edge. If he wasn’t patrolling to make sure there were no remnants of the Mirakuru he was training. They had gone through 4 different training dummies in the last month alone, he was overly aggressive lately and his relationship with Felicity was strained.

 

 

The fake ‘I love you’ had damaged their relationship in a way that was almost irreparable. The foundry was silent and the tension between her and Oliver was suffocating. Diggle was out of town so he and Lyla could discuss their future and that of their child.

 

 

Felicity was tired, she was sick of the awkwardness and the silence. She wanted her friendship back, she understood that the ‘I love you’ was a necessary evil to stop Slade, she just wished Oliver could see that. Even in the beginning she had never had this strained of a relationship with him and she hated it.

 

 

After 2 months of tension she had decided she was done and that she was going to force their relationship back to the ease it once had whether he liked it or not. When she entered the lair he was on the salmon ladder, if the perspiration glistening under the lights was any indication he’d been at it for awhile. Though he knew of her arrival he did not address her. She stood underneath him and called out to him to gain his attention.

 

 

“Oliver! Get down we have an emergency!” she managed to add just the right amount of panic in her voice. Enough to grab his attention but not so much that he would do something rash.

 

He jumped down and crossed the mat to her quickly

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he visibly checked her over for any injuries.

“I need you to shower and get dressed quickly. Wear your casual clothes not your green ones.”

As he rushed off to do as she said she felt mildly guilty for playing on his need to help but then she thought of the damage their lack of communication could cause and she didn’t feel guilty anymore. He was dressed and standing in front of her in 5 minutes flat, they were silent as she led him out to her car.

 

“Where are we going? What’s the emergency?”

“Okay, so don’t be mad but their isn’t actually any emergency”

“Felicity! You can’t just cry emergency for no reason! I have training to do if there is no need for me to be here, turn around.”

He was angry and he did have a right to be but Felicity was not about to back down as to her plan for the day.

“Look Oliver, things have been tense between us lately and we need to figure it out. The atmosphere in the lair is killing me. I refuse to be there one more second when things are the way they are between us…I’m not mad at you about the ‘I love you’ thing. I understand why you did it and it was the best plan we could come up with at the time. I’m not mad so please stop acting so weird. Nothing between us has to change.”

 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before oliver reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.

“You’re right. I was feeling guilty for using you in that way and it did change things between us. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable; I just didn’t want to cross any lines.”

“Are we back to being friends now?” the question was asked in a nonchalant manner but he knew her well enough by now to tell that she was genuinely nervous to hear the answer.

As if he could ever reject her.

 

“Yes. Now will you tell me where we are going?”

“We, Mr. Queen, are going to the fair 2 counties over.”

“Okay, Why?”

“Things have been shitty for us lately. Slade came and destroyed the city, I was held at knife point, you lost your company, your money, and your family-“

“If we’re going so you can remind me how much my life sucks- thanks for the help but I already know.”

“I’m not- that wasn’t my intention-look I just feel that after everything we deserve just one good day, a day with no responsibilities.”

“but the city-“

“Will survive a day without us. I’m not asking for you to go on a vacation thousands of miles away. I’m asking you to just relax for one day. Give me this one day.”

How could he deny her such a simple request?

 

Whether he disagreed or not, she at least deserved a day of fun and if it made her happy he would join her.

“Okay.”

“I honestly expected more brooding.”

“I’m already in the car and I’m still healing so I can’t necessarily jump out now can I?”

 

They arrived at the fair a little over an hour later, and Oliver had a surprisingly good time.

Felicity was surprisingly good at the games there and won him a giant lion.

“because you are a fierce protector and so are they.”

 

They rode really unstable rides and ate food that was probably not originally intended for human consumption.

‘Corn dogs should not taste like that Felicity.’

‘What the hell is a fried cola?’

‘We don’t question we just eat it Oliver, that’s fair rule number one.’

 

It was during times like this, where he was just so carefree and beautiful that she found it hard for her to control her feelings for him. Oliver had many smiles, and they were all good looking- because hello have you seen his face?- but none of them compared to the one where he was experiencing genuine joy.

His whole face lit up and it was like he had never known any pain-it never ceased to take her breath away and it was in those moments that she had to remind herself that she could not be with him in a way that wasn’t platonic.

 

He loved the smile she wore in his presence, like he was the sun and he was lighting up her life. She couldn’t have it more backwards considering she was the brightness in his life. She made him so stupidly happy and he wanted to do the same for her. He noticed her reaction to his true smile only recently and since then he tried to smile more often, if for no other reason than to see her light up in return.

He saved those smiles, those moments for her and her alone.

 

When the fair was almost done he allowed her to take his hand and pull him onto the make shift dance floor that was in front of one of the stages on the fairgrounds.

They were playing a country song that neither of them knew, one that had a choreographed dance apparently-but she didn’t care as she pulled him with her into the center of the dancefloor.

 

“I don’t know how to dance this” he said laughingly as she pulled him along

“That’s okay neither do I.”

 

She pulled him close and rested her forehead against his. The beer they had consumed throughout the day gave a beautiful flush to her cheeks and her eyes were slightly glassy as they bored into his with what can only be described as love.

He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to his. They both knew that they were barreling through the boundaries they had put up but it was their day, a day of no responsibilities.

“Oliver” her voice was soft and her breath mingled with his, that one word held a question that she didn’t dare voice.

“I know.” He pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I know.”

“I said today, just- just give us today. Tomorrow we can go back to business as usual but today…please- please just-“

She couldn’t finish her thought. She felt a little ashamed for asking this of him, but she wanted him so much.

She loved him so much and at that moment it physically ached to pretend otherwise.

 

He was silent for a moment as he looked into her eyes.

She could feel that he loved her too, she just prayed that he would be as selfish as her and give in.

He kissed her softly, he carded his hand in her hair and drew her even closer. Her body was flush against his and his hand was encircled around her waist.

He needed her close, he needed her to feel how much he needed her. She could feel him rubbing against her stomach and took a step back to clear her thoughts for a moment.

“Oliver, I think we should continue this elsewhere.”

 

She was worried. It was risky, stepping back because it gave him time to think, to the let the haze of lust and love lift and for him to push her away but she wanted him to be sure.

She wanted him to be clear minded when they did this

. “Let’s go to your car. We’ll get a hotel room close to here.”

When they were in the car they fell into an awkward silence. Neither of them knew if their kiss was just a fluke or not.

“Oliver, I want you. That’s not a secret but before we continue anything I want you to think about if you want me too. If you feel the same, all I’m asking for is today-for tonight. To just be together today, when we have no responsibilities- it’d be like a free pass. No awkwardness tomorrow no hard feelings, just a day where we can feel and not have to worry about the repercussions.”

He took a moment to consider he offer, he knew he wanted her- GOD did he want her.

His only concern was how he could resist her after he knew what she tasted like. If they fully crossed this line how could he ever go back?

As he pondered he realized that, that was a question for tomorrow. They pulled up to a hotel and he quickly got them a room.

 

“Felicity, I do want you. I always have.”

He kissed her gently, if he only had one chance at loving her he was going to do it right. He led her to the bed and pressed her back gently until she was laying down, her body covered with his.

He kissed his way down to her neck and brought his hand to intertwine with hers. He brought their combined hands above her head and sucked on the valley between her neck and shoulder softly.

He undressed her gently, never breaking eye- contact. God she was breathtaking. When she was fully undressed he kissed his way down her body and whispered praise against her skin.

‘You’re so beautiful’

‘I want you so much’

When he reached the apex of her thighs he looked up at her to see her eyes locked on his and her skin flushed in pleasure.

He kissed her thighs gently before he nipped at her clit softly.

He wanted to take her right there but the desire to worship her body was stronger.

He pleasured her using his tongue and his fingers while his other hand never left hers.

When she had come he kissed his way back up her body and kissed her lips softly.

 

She undressed him quickly and led him to her entrance, he rubbed against her testingly before she pushed him closer-letting him know she was ready.

He entered her slowly, savoring the way she felt around him. He looked up at her and smiled softly.

How could he ever thank her for sharing herself with him?

He set a slow and tender pace that she met thrust for thrust.

She clutched him to her as her buried his face in the crook of her neck. He whispered soft apologies into her skin- apologies for the fact that he couldn’t be with her in the ways she deserved, that this was the best he could give her.

The whole time his hand never left hers.

 

When they were done he lay next to her and pulled her against him

. It was still their pretend day so he didn’t have to worry about the repercussions of cuddling with her either.

He was gazing lovingly at her half asleep form when he spoke again

“I love you, you know?”

Her eyes snapped open and she gazed at him for a moment before replying

“I know…and I love you too.”

 

“If I could- If I could find a way to allow myself to be with you…I would.”

“I know Oliver. I understand the way you are, it’s why I don’t blame you no matter how much it hurts me. I know you love me and I believe we’ll have our time at some point.”

“I won’t ask you to wait for me.”

“And I won’t but if you feel ready and the time is right I will commit myself to you fully.”

 

“Since it’s still our pretend day can I tell you what I want with you?”

“Yes.”

“I want to marry you, I want you to carry my last name. I want you to carry my children and I want to dedicate my life to making you so so happy.”

“You already do make me happy.”

“Not in the way you deserve.”

 

They lay there in silence for awhile after that, it wasn’t oppressive or sad it was just silent. Their words while holding mild regret weren’t said with sadness but simply understanding.

They were said matter of factly because while it hurt them both, it was the way their relationship was.

 

Oliver was not ready for a relationship with her and while she was willing to wait for awhile she wouldn’t put her whole love life on hold. She would pray that their timing lined up and they could be together but if that wasn’t possible she would still love him.

 

“You mentioned kids? Do you want a son or daughter?”

“Two sons and one daughter.”

“As if! You find a way to birth them and you can have three cause I’m only giving you one.”

“Three.” He smiled at her indulgently.

“Two, that’s my final offer.” She said playfully.

“In a perfect world you give me three.”

“The world’s not perfect and I’m not that nice.” He laughed at her words and the sound rumbled under her ear where it was resting on his chest.

“I can still dream…It’s nice to want things.”

 

“Do you have any names picked out?”

“Hmmm…I think Sebastian Walter and Thomas Robert for the boys and you can choose our daughter’s name.”

“How generous” there was a pause, “I really like the name Ophelia.”

“Ophelia. I like it.”

“Ophelia Dearden Queen.”

 

His heart swelled at the fact that she was willing to name their fake child after his mother, he knew they’d had their differences but he had still loved his mother dearly. Honoring her this way it just made him love her that much more.

 

“We would live in the mansion and I could show them all the secret hiding places.”

“Ophelia would be a ballerina and Sebastian and Thomas would be a soccer player and mathlete respectively.”

“You’d join the PTA and make huge signs and shirts for all of our children’s events”

“You’d probably lose them all at some point.” They both laughed at that. He was really bad at keeping track of things sometimes.

“Thea would be back and she would spoil them rotten.”

 

It went on and on, they laid there planning their future together.

The future they both desperately wanted but couldn’t have at that moment.

 

When they checked out the next day he kissed her briefly and thanked her for loving him.

 

After that it was business as usual for their team.

 

One night a couple days later he was in the lair holding a picture of his godson.

They way he looked at it made it clear that he wanted that for himself.

She made her way behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder gently.

 

They both peered at the sonogram for a moment before she kissed his cheek and whispered

“When you’re ready” in his ear before leaving for the night.

 

He was ready 2 years later and his timing was perfect.

A year later Sebastian Walter Queen entered the world, followed 3 years later by his twin siblings Thomas Robert and Ophelia Dearden Queen.

 

Every year the children and their parents would go to the fair 2 counties over and it was on these days that their parent’s would look more in love than ever.


End file.
